theringmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Morgan
Anna Morgan was the adoptive mother of Samara Morgan. Since a desire to have a child always was on their minds, she and Richard tried to have a child, but it was to no avail. They adopted Samara from the nuns as a baby and raised her. However, being near Samara as she grew older made her have horrible hallucinations and images in her mind. One day, due to Samara's psychokinesis, their horses went crazy and became suicidal, throwing themselves off cliffs to their deaths, further damaging Anna's already frail mind. Death and Daughter When many tests were run in the asylum for Samara, all had no results. Anna eventually came to the decision that Samara, and her burning nightmares and images, had to die... While Samara was singing and watching the horses, Anna suffocated Samara with a plastic bag. She knocked Samara unconscious and pushed her into a well, then closed the opening in the well so no one could find Samara, and so Samara couldn't escape. Minutes later, she committed suicide by jumping off a cliff because of the horrifying thing she did to Samara and it was the only way to gain peace. It is later seen by the cursed videotape. SILENT DRIVE VISIT MILENA S CURSE UNDER THEN LEDGE PERSON KIND SPIRIT THEIR DAUGHETR LESS THING SAME UNTIL MILENA HEALTHY SPRING HOUR MIGHT WANNA EXCAT BELIEVE KING ARTHER S DAUGHTER MILENA SERBEDZIJA SPIRIT THAN HOW COULD YOU ﻿History Anna first was admitted into Eola County Psychiatric Hospital on May 8, 1963. It was there she tried to conceive her first child, with the help of Dr. Klemen . She had a miscarriage, followed by several others from 1963 to 1969, when her and her husband, Richard, left Moesko Island. They return in February of 1970, with their daughter Samara, who was born on February 8th. Although her birth certificate states Anna is her biological mother, the Morgans claim that she is adopted and return home to Moesko Island. Not much is known about the next seven years of Anna's life, except that life was hard due to small hauls of fish and harvest. In 1977, Anna confided to the local doctor, Dr. Grasnik, that she was beginning to see horrible images in her head, images that only occurred around Samara. They were referred to Eola County Psychiatric, where Anna was treated and Samara was placed under 24-hour surveillance. In February of 1978, Anna was once again treated for hallucinations and suicidal thoughts. Later that month, Samara is released from the hospital on her father's orders and locked in the barn so she cannot torment Anna anymore. On September 7th, 1978, the Morgan ranch horses were driven mad by Samara's powers and ended up either running off a cliff or drowning themselves, leaving a devastated Anna. Over 27 horses were killed, and the ranch was placed under quarantine, making the Morgans the center of bizarre rumors. On October 15th, Anna was readmitted into Eola County Psychiatric. She was released on October 20th, and the family headed to Shelter Mountain Inn for a vacation. It is there that Anna suffocated Samara and threw her down into the well, unable to stand her any longer. Horrified by what she had done, Anna committed suicide by jumping off a cliff.